Short Trip to Diagon Alley
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: A trip to Diagon Alley takes Remus and Narcissa to a pet shop...


**Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and THC**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Theme **; Prompt:** Diagon Alley

 **(HSWW) Halloween Bingo:** (pairing) Narcissa/Remus

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 125\. Niger - Scenario: naming a pet

 **Word Count:** 688

* * *

"I do not understand the concept of this project, but I shall concede for the sake of my grade and cooperating with the likes of you," Narcissa stated as she walked along the cobblestone with Remus.

He shook his head, opting not to reply to her petty comment about him. Neither of the students wanted to work together, but their Care of Magical Creature professor insisted on the pairs that worked together on finding a creature to examine, analyze, and present back to him.

So the duo were wandering along in Diagon Alley heading for one of the animal shops, much to Remus' displeasure. He didn't want to travel this far from the school, and he felt like he was with Padfoot all over again with the mischief and rules he didn't care to break.

Then again, Narcissa was a Black, just like Sirius.

That didn't give Remus much comfort while roaming the shops with Narcissa. Despite his pace from his long legs, Narcissa's strides were swift and elegant, making it difficult for him to keep up with the directions she would take.

"There are no shops here that would have a decent creature," Narcissa quipped.

"Let's keep looking, Narcissa," Remus urged. "The Forbidden Forest is...well, forbidden, and I know the other students have the other places occupied. It was your idea to head here in the first place, so we'll stick to it."

Narcissa pursed her lips. "Fine."

Remus nodded swiftly before examining the shops for the perfect one that might hold the right creature for the two of them to use for their project.

He saw Narcissa stop and point directly at the last shop on the corner. "There."

"A woman of many words," Remus muttered before going into the shop she pointed towards. He heard Narcissa say something about 'worth her time' before following behind him into the shop. He looked around at the cages, feeling slightly uncomfortable being in the presence of some of the felines inside.

When one of the cats hissed at Remus, he backed away right into Narcissa. She made a small grunting noise before dusting herself off. "Afraid of a feline?"

Remus cleared his throat, "Of course not, just startled a bit by its sudden action...never mind." He turned toward her and saw the small smirk on her features. "Anyway, do you see anything you want to use in here for this project?"

"A man fearful of cats but remains a gentleman," Narcissa mused before looking through the aisles and cages in the shop. Remus watched her with a raised brow until he saw her face brighten. He knew she found something in there; and he was slightly concerned with what she would choose.

/

Narcissa sauntered next to Remus, examining her nails while Remus held the large, white feathered peacock in his arms. He blew a feather away from his nose before it made him sneeze and frowned; this is not what he had in mind.

"What do you think we should name the dear?" Narcissa asked casually.

"You actually want to name it?" Remus asked incredulously.

Narcissa cut her eyes in his direction as they strolled down the cobblestone. "I paid for it so I'll be damned if we don't give her a name."

"And you know it's a her?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

"For your sake, since you're holding it, I hope so."

Remus grimaced before taking a deep breath. Once he released the breath, Remus examined the albino peacock in his arms. "What about Snow?"

Narcissa snorted. "I asked for a name, not a cliche," she said.

"What would you suggest?"

"She's fitting of the name Eira."

Remus furrowed his brows. "That sounds like another way of saying cold or snow, but I'll yield and leave it at the name Eira."

Remus saw her smile smugly, and he shook his head softly. He couldn't wait for this project to be over so he wouldn't have to worry about 'Eira' again. He had no doubt that Narcissa would try to keep her hidden away somewhere as a pet, and he wanted no part of it.


End file.
